Amber at the Plaza
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: A sparkly comp. My take on Eloise at the Plaza. Amber is a 6 year old girl who lives at the Plaza, with her nanny Nina. It's Christmas time and things are going to get crazy!
1. A rawther fantastic intro

_Amber_

My name's Amber, I am six! I'm a city child, I live in New York. I live at the rawther fancy Plaza hotel on 5th avenue. I live with my nanny Nina, she's 21 so that's like a kabillion years old! Nina is my nanny that Mummy hired while she lives her rawther glamorous life. Mummy is a superstar, ya know jetsetting, fashioning, acting, singing all that big stuff. I also live a glamorous life, I'm the Plaza Princess. Nina is from America, and her accent isn't like me or Mummy's London ones. She speaks funny.

I have a pug named weenie, and he's big, with a pink collar. He lets me put bows on him. I have a turtle that I found on the street named Skipperdee. Nina said that it was gross but Mummy let's me keep it.

The grumpy old manager who always ruining my fun is named Victor. He's so weird and the assistant manager's name is Trudy who's nice to me! Mr. Victor has to be a little bit nice though.

My stuffy tutor's name is Fabian. I don't go to school because sometimes Nina and I travel and schools aren't very fun. Mummy seems to think he's soooooo smart. Well I think he's boring. I have tutoring on Tuesdays (I don't do Mondays), Wednesdays and Fridays. It's so boring. It's only a few hours starting at 1 and going until 3. I get tutored because sometimes Mummy has me go places and I can't have stupid school hold me back. Besides I went to daycare before Nina and Mummy said that didn't work well.

My bestest friend is a waiter/butler/servant at the hotel, his name is Eddie and we have movie "dates" on Thursdays. Today is Tuesday and I am ready to explore.

"Nina! Nina!" I called after my nanny. She sat on the pink and cream striped couch talking on the phone. My pink pajamas bounced as I ran to the couch. Nina twirled the cord to the old timey phone and looked down at me. She smiled slightly.

"Yeah, no I'll call you back," Nina said. She hung up the phone. "What's up Ambs?"

"Can I go out? Please nanny," I said.

"Okay, but change first," She said. I went to my pink bedroom and put on my favorite outfit. A black skirt with white stripes, a white blouse, knee high socks and black mary janes. I stood on my tippy toes on my vanity.

I took my sparkly pink brush and brushed through my long blonde hair. I put my bangs out of my eyes and put on my pink bow headband. I sprayed my pink Chanel perfume, that's a fancy French perfume that Mummy got me. Oh yeah I speak French. I bounced out of my bedroom and opened the front door.

"Don't slam th-" Nina started. I slammed the door. "Door," I heard Nina say. I opened the door and blushed.

"Sorry Nina," I said.

"Okay just don't do it-" She said. I slammed the door. "Again," I heard. I shrugged and bounced down the hallway. I skipped and skipped down the halls and made it to the lobby. Everyone told me good morning and stuff as I walked past them. I love the Plaza.

* * *

Amber sat on the pink and cream couch, upside down. Nina laughed slightly at the little girl, who's pink panties were on full display as she did this. They had just finished lunch and now it was time for Amber's tutoring session.

"Nanny, why do I have to learn?" Amber asked.

"So you'll be smart," Nina said. Amber grunted and laid upside down until there was a knock on the door. "He's here, Amber sit up," Nina said going to open the door. Fabian stood there with his messenger bag full of work.

"Hi Nina," Fabian said.

"Hey Fabian," Nina said. "She's waiting for you," Fabian nodded and went to the pink living room.

"Amber," Fabian said. "Ready for your lesson?" Amber sighed and nodded as she plopped onto the floor.

"Sure," Amber grumbled.

"Okay let's broaden your vocabulary," He said.

"Fun," She grunted.

"Use the word horrid in a sentence," He said.

"This lesson is horrid," She said. Fabian sighed.

"Tired,"

"I am tired of this lesson," Fabian scrunched his eyebrows and Amber smiled innocently.

"Residence,"

"My residence is the Plaza hotel,"

"Very good,"

"Mr. Rutter told me very good," Fabian slightly laughed at her response and so did Nina in the kitchen. "Can we do more fun words?"

"Like?"

"Sparkle, fashion, pink, rawther,"

"It's rather. We go over this every lesson,"

"Rawther,"

"Rather," Amber got up from the couch, and stood on her tippy toes in Fabian's face.

"Rawther, Mr. Rutter,"

"Rather,"

"Rawther,"

"I'd rather you two continue the lesson instead of bickering," Nina said sitting in the chair. "Amber, I'll call you mother," Amber pouted and sat down.

"You're rawther mean nanny,"

"It's-" Fabian started. "No, she'll argue you to death. Let it go," Nina said cutting the tutor off. Fabian nodded then they went through the rest of Amber's lessons until 3 then Amber and Nina went to take Weenie on a walk.

* * *

"Amber, you have to hold his leash tighter," Nina said as they walked down the sidewalk. The pug darted across the sidewalk, trying to get into the street. Amber whined and grabbed the leash.

"It's hard, he's big and I'm little," Amber said. Weenie abruptly stopped and lifted his leg.

"No," Nina said pulling the leash and leading him onto a little patch of grass. She knew that people hated poop on the sidewalk, because she certainly did.

"Why doesn't Weenie poop inside?" Amber asked.

"Because he doesn't," Nina said gagging as she picked up the poop with a poop scooper and dumped it into the bag. "I wish he knew how to use the potty but he doesn't,"

"When is Daddy going to visit me?" Amber's dad was a sports star, and lived a "rawther glamorous" life as Amber would say. He was just as busy as her mother, the two were divorced. Amber's father had a girlfriend and another child, a year younger than Amber named Mick.

"Oh I don't know," Nina said. "Hopefully soon,"

"It'd be très amazing if he came," Amber said happily skipping along.

"Let's go back inside and get some dinner," Nina said.

"Room service?"

"Unless you want me to cook," Amber scrunched up her nose. Nina laughed, and said, "That's what I thought,"

* * *

_**So Sparkly competition yay. Based of Eloise at the Plaza, my fucking obsession. I spent my Sunday afternoon and night watching Eloise at Christmas time (which I recorded) and the Eloise cartoons (youtube), and then I saw this contest and sparkly strikes me as Eloise at the Plaza and Amber strikes me at Eloise. So yeah it's like an Anubis version. I hope you enjoyed and yeah, I don't know how this is going to be updated but I just need a break from the heavy drama a little bit into the lighter stuff. I've been doing a lot of heavy and this makes me happy so I'm doing it. **_


	2. Everyone's gone froot loops

_Amber_

"Nanny!" I yelled in her face. She jumped out of her bed and rubbed her head.

"Jesus Christ, Amber. What is it?" She asked stepping into her slippers.

"Um hello its tree decorating day!" I squealed bouncing up and down. It is the most fabulous holiday, Christmas! Well it almost is we still have like a week. Our pink Christmas tree is divine and if Nina is going to sleep all day then how am I supposed to get it done! I'm already dressed and everything.

"Okay, I'm coming just order breakfast," She said. She went to her bathroom and I picked up the phone. I love the phones here they're all old timey with the twirly number thing.

"Hello Amber," Eddie answered. Yep my best friend.

"I would like a caramel latte for nanny with vanilla flavored oatmeal and for me I would like a bowl of Coco puffs and some hot chocolate, and charge it please thank you," I said hanging up.

"Amber, didn't I tell you not that much chocolate," Nina said.

"No," I trailed off. She rolled her eyes and started to brush her teeth. "Well I'm going to run around until breakfast comes," I went to the door and ran down the hallway. I got into the elevator and the elevator man was there. "Hello," He ignored me. I pouted. Ugh he's annoying. He just pushes buttons and says nothing. The elevator opened and I got out. I ran to the front desk and rang the bell, pushing in front of the guest. Mr. Victor gave me a glare.

"Hello, Amber," Victor grunted. He's a stuffy old man, and doesn't play with me like everyone else does. "Will you please move?"

"That guy over there looks suspicious," I said pointing to a guy in a trenchcoat.

"Amber, please I'm very busy," He said.

"But what if he steals Weenie," I said dramatically. He made a thinking face.

"You know what do some spy work on him," He said patting my head like a dog. I nodded and ran away. "Insufferable brat," He muttered. I wonder what that means.

* * *

Amber saw Eddie walk by shoving a cart of food. "It must be mine," She thought and she went to the staircase, trying to beat him upstairs. She panted but eventually made it. When she walked in, Eddie was already there talking to Nina.

"Hi," Amber yelped. Eddie smiled and picked up his little friend.

"Hey Ambs," He said.

"Movie date tomorrow?" She asked.

"I don't know," He said. She quirked an eyebrow. "I have to work extra, there's supposed to be some sort of wedding going on,"

"Wedding! Oh how romantic!" She squealed. She jumped out of his arms.

"Where are you going?" Nina asked.

"To go plan a fantabulous wedding!" Amber squealed.

* * *

_Amber_

Wedding's are tres divine! Oh I just love it! I went to the wedding planer, Denby. Ugh she's horrid but I have to be nice so I know how to sneak into the parties. I mean come on, I love to party. I went to Denby.

"Oh God," Denby grumbled.

"Hello Denby," I said.

"Get out," She said. "I have a very important wedding to plan for,"

"Oh really? Who's?"

"Confidential,"

"I don't know what that means,"

"It means butt out brat," I gasped. I am starting to feel like brat is a very bad word. I stomped away. I need to talk to the owner about this. Mr. Williamson is the whole owner of the fancy smancy place. I got into the elevator and tapped my foot. I stormed into his office and he looked up, then forced a smile.

"Hello, Amber. What brings you here?" He asked.

"Ms. Denby is so mean, you need to talk to her. She is very rude," I said crawling onto his desk. I laid on my stomach over his paperwork.

"Amber, as much as I love your visits, I have a very important guest coming," He said. I grabbed his tie and pulled him closer.

"Please, it is killing me. As nanny says treat those as you want to be treated," I said. He groaned and I saw a picture on his desk. "Who's that?" I asked pointing to a picture on his desk.

"Not important," He said putting the picture of the pretty girl away.

"Well anyways, I was thinking I really should be co party planner," I said.

"Amber," He said. I heard footsteps and turned around. It was the girl.

"Hello, Daddy," She said.

"Hello, Patricia," He said getting up from the desk. The two looked awkward. That is not how I greet my daddy. She smiled a little. "You look grown up,"

"I look just like Piper," She laughed. Who's Piper? "But yeah, I guess I have,"

"I can't believe your getting married. So where is this fiancé?"

"Oh Ben's around somewhere," She smiled.

"I can't believe you want to get married here,"

"Ben, didn't want it any other way,"

"A Christmas eve wedding,"

"Oh my gosh! That is soooo romantic!" I squealed. "A Plaza Christmas eve wedding!" I squealed grabbing her hand. She laughed a little.

"Amber," Mr. Williamson hissed.

"Hello, I'm Amber. I'm six!" I said.

"I'm Patricia," She said.

"I can really help you plan," I said.

"Amber, that's enough," Mr. Williamson piped up. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was one of the security guys. He picked me up and carried me away.

"Call me, Patricia. I'm a genius!" I said. She laughed and Mr. Williamson shook his head.

* * *

After Amber was kicked out she looked around the lobby and saw Eddie. She smiled and walked towards her best friend. On the way Eddie was turning the corner the same time as this other man. The two slammed into each other.

"Watch it help," The man spat. Eddie held back his rage and Amber's jaw dropped.

"How rude," She said. She walked over to Eddie as he picked up his things. "He was very rude,"

"Uptight," Eddie said. "But that's fine, he pays to be here and I work here,"

"Well I live here," She said.

"Well you're sweet," He said smiling. "Besides I knew if I was going to have any fun here I was going to have to hang out with the Plaza's princess," He said. She giggled.

The elevator rang and Patricia came out, with the man who ran into Eddie. Amber's jaw dropped. This was suddenly, totally not the most romantic thing in the world! The two held hands.

"Excuse, me Eddie but I have to go now," Amber said running away, making Eddie knock his stuff down. He groaned and Amber ran after the couple. No way she would marry that meanie. The couple went to Denby's. Amber followed and tugged on Patricia's arm. Patricia looked down and smiled.

"Hello, Amber," Patricia said.

"Oh God," Denby groaned. "Out brat before I call security,"

"Hello, Amber," Ben said. Amber gave him a dirty look and he looked puzzled.

"Out," Denby gritted her teeth.

"You know you should have the color gold as your wedding colors and fake snow," Amber said. Even if she didn't agree with this meanie she still was going to party.

"I like black," Patricia said.

"Ooh black! So pretty. What about black and white?"

"Out. Out. Out," Denby said.

"Shush Caroline," Amber said holding her hand up. Patricia snorted. Denby looked shocked and then grabbed the small child by her wrist. She dragged Amber out.

"If you ruin this wedding, I will be ruined. Mr. Williamson will fire me if I ruin her wedding. And if my wedding is ruined you better believe I will speak to your mother about this and you will be shipped to a boarding school and as soon as your old enough military school," Denby hissed. Amber looked shocked. "I don't want to see you at the party, I don't want to see you at the tea, I don't want to see you at the rehearsal and I sure as hell don't want to see you at the ceremony or reception, understand brat?"

"But!" Amber started.

"No," Denby said as she knocked on the door to Eloise's room. Nina opened. "Keep better hands on your child," Denby said throwing Amber in.

"And don't touch her," Nina snapped slamming the door. "Witch,"

"Nina, Mr. Williamson has a daughter," Amber exclaimed.

"He has two," Nina said. Boxes of Christmas decorations were everywhere.

"Well I met Patricia, but I'm going to call her Pattycake," Amber said.

"She's back from university?" Nina asked as she put some lights onto the pink tree. "I should say hi,"

"She's getting married to a man named Ben and he was rather rude to Eddie,"

"Eddie? Oh wow,"

"Wow?"

"It's, ah nothing," Amber quirked an eyebrow. "Oh just come here and decorate the tree," Amber nodded and grabbed her "A" ornaments. She placed the pink balls with cursive "A' all around the tree, then she went to her Barbie ornaments and then some special ones her mother had sent.

"I set up a playdate for tomorrow," Nina said.

"With?" Amber asked as she threw tinsel up.

"Jerome, Alfie, Joy, Willow, KT," Nina said

"Jerome's a poop head,"

"He's your friend,"

"I only talk to him because his mommy is nice,"

"I know. But me and Fabian are taking you all toy shopping and to a candy store,"

"Wait, wait, whoa! My boring tutor?"

"Yes, and he's quite interesting. He lived in Egypt,"

"I don't like him,"

"Well he's coming, I need an adult friend too," Amber blew her lips, like a horse. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. After we're done with that lets say me and you go out for dinner and go Christmas shopping. What do you say?"

"Okay I guess," Amber said tapping her foot. She sighed. "Gosh everyone around here had lost their froot loops,"

* * *

_**Helloooo this came from my procrastination. I hate projects grrr but this is funner so I'm doing this instead. I hope that you enjoyed it. And I watched Eloise at Christmas time again so I'm basing the story off of it and some of what I just want to throw in there. Anyway again, I hope you enjoyed. **_

_**BurkelyDandBradKLOVER219: Yayyyyy**_

_**houseofanubisfan2: Why thank you and I will update.**_

_**Houseofanubislover89: Thank you so much and hopefully I update quicker.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Thank you and yes you totally can! They are due on Christmas eve, like midnight so technically Christmas.**_

_**A Poet's Diary: I loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Eloise too and yay I'm glad you do. **_


	3. Candy love

_Amber_

"Come on Amber, let's go," Nina said. We're going on my playdate! Mr. Fabian's coming, bleh. I bounced down the hallway and nanny and I got into the elevator. The doors opened and we walked to the lobby. I saw Eddie and jumped in front of him.

"Hi!" I exclaimed. "I'm going on a playdate but we're waiting,"

"Sounds fun," Eddie said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Not much just whatever Victor tells me," He said.

"Oh well he should let you off," I said. He nodded then looked around. He then looked really shocked. I looked over and saw Patricia. "Hello, Eddie?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Why are you staring at her?"

"Uh it's um nothing," He grabbed all his stuff. "I gotta go," Then he ran away. Weird. Patricia went to The Palm Court, one of the restaurants.

"Amber," Nina called. I turned around and saw my friends. I ran over to them.

"Hi Amber," Joy said. I said hi to all my friends and hugged them. I saw Nina hugging Mr. Fabian. Ewww. I hope he doesn't try to quiz me because I have not been studying.

"Hi Amber," He said.

"Hi," I said.

"So I need to talk to you," He said. Ugh it's probably about homework. I hate homework.

"Okay," I said.

"What would your nanny like for Christmas?"

"My nanny?" He nodded. I thought. What would nanny like for Christmas?

"Let's go you guys," Nanny said. I smiled and bounced over to her. Yay toys and candy.

* * *

The playdate had spent the morning going through a massive Toys R Us then an American girl store which Jerome and Alfie detest. Then eventually they made it to their last stop the candy store.

"Okay, everyone get's 2 bags to fill and maybe a special box of candy," Nina said, setting a limit to their candy fetishes.

"Can it please be three?" Joy asked giving Nina pouty lips.

"And a extra box," Willow said too. Nina sighed.

"I don't like my candy touching," Mara said.

"Alright 3 bags each, and 2 candy boxes," Nina gave in. "And no going too far. Alright?" All the kids ran off into the candy store.

Amber went straight for the most colorful things and gasped when she saw a doll. She grabbed it and saw that she came with a set of candy. She smiled and then went to the chocolate bars. There were so many flavor's! And she really didn't like the bagged candy. 'Well obviously if I don't get any bag candy this will be okay' She thought then grabbed each favor of candy.

Jerome and Alfie were stuffing as much candy into each bag. Joy rolled her eyes at the boys as she filled her bag with only the most pretty, colorful candies. Mara had her candies, color coordinated and no two mixing. Willows were like a bag of random things. KT had whatever she wanted thrown into each bag.

Fabian and Nina were on the sides drinking hot chocolate that they had gotten from a counter. The two bashfully looked at each other as they sipped their drinks.

"Are you going to get any candy?" Fabian asked. Nina shrugged.

"Maybe," She said. The two awkwardly stood and Fabian moved his hand towards Nina's. She smiled and grabbed his hand. The two held hands, just exchanging shy glances.

* * *

When it was time to check out all the kids had so much candy. Amber begged and pleaded to Nina to let her have everything she picked out and she got it. Fabian decided to take the kids home minus Amber. Amber and Nina decided to go out for a dinner and did a little window shopping then went home.

* * *

_Amber_

Trudy, is the night maid and she lets me hang out with her. I'm riding on her cart through the hallways as she drops off towels. I'm wearing my amazing pink and white striped pajamas and my custom robe that says Amber on it.

"Trudy, do you know Patricia?" I asked.

"Mr. Williamson's daughter?" Trudy asked as she handed towels to a guest. I nodded. "Uh well she was a lot like you, well she lived her. She was much more rebellious than you. She was sent to a university in France I think,"

"Why?" She shrugged. "Is it because of Eddie?" She bit her lip and paused.

"So you've been talking to him about her?"

"He was staring at her all funny,"

"Well, they used to date and I don't think Mr. Williamson liked it so it was au reviour to Patricia," This is just like Romeo and Juliet! Aw forbidden love tres romantic! What if Eddie was getting married on Christmas eve!? I would absolutely love LOVE LOVE it! Oh yes Amber cupid time! I just adore it so much! I'm like the fairy godmother in Cinderella.

* * *

_**Heyy so this is going to be short since it deleted what I was going to say grrrrrrr. Anyways hope you enjoyed.**_

_**FabianNina4eva4568: Thank you thank you thank you hun :D Glad you enjoyed**_

_**xxnakiyahloveablexx: Why thank you :D**_

_**houseofanubisfan2: Hope you enjoyed :D**_

_**Houseofanubislover89: Thank you and hope you enjoyed the little Fabina. Yes victor and denby are mean. Yes they know each other and you'll hate ben even more later. And oh I'm doing certain things with peddie. Heheh I love long reviews this was nice and hope you enjoyed.**_

_**A Poet's Diary: Why thank you and I'll keep updating.**_


	4. Liarface

_Amber_

Eddie lets me help him work, so I do. But today I'm on a mission. I'm going to spy on Ben. In the restaurant I helped set up tables so when Eddie snuck away I slid into a cart that was where Ben was seated but he didn't see me, one because I hid and two he was in the potty. But he's coming back now.

"These people are really wrapped around your finger," His friend said.

"I know right, and it's all because of my fiancé," Ben said.

"How did you trick her into marrying you?" His friend asked. Trick her? Why did he trick her? That's not nice.

"I've been borrowing money to convince her father that I was rich," Ben said then laughed. Gasp! He's a liar face. "As soon as I marry her I'll pay everyone back no big deal. She's been paying for everything, she just doesn't know it. Even her ring was all her," No this is bad!

"How did you get her to even talk to you?"

"Pretend I went to Harvard when I met her. I'm surprised she was that dumb," Ben laughed at himself. I saw someone walk past and crawled out of the backside of the cart and ran away. I have to find somebody. I ran into the elevator and had the elevator man take me to the office. I ran out and saw a security guard.

"I have to talk to Mr. Williamson!" I said jumping up and down. The man said nothing and I tried to run around him. He stopped me and I grunted. "Mr. Williamson please! I need to talk to you! Ben's a doodie head!"

"Out," The security guard said. I grunted and ran away. What am I going to do?

* * *

Amber ran down the hallway that had her home on it and got stopped by Fabian. Amber impatiently tapped her foot and glared at her tutor.

"Yes?" Amber asked.

"Tell me what you think nanny would think of these," Fabian said then showed Amber a pair of pearl earrings.

"Personally they're amazeballs!" Fabian smiled. "But nanny despises pearls. I gotta go!" Fabian's smile dropped. Then Amber skipped off. Fabian groaned and put the earrings in his jacket. Amber opened the door her penthouse suite and Nina was trying to set up lights on the wall. Amber slammed the door and the lights fell. Nina groaned and got off the little stool she was on.

"Nanny we have a major crisis!" Amber exclaimed. Nina glared for the lights on the floor and then to Amber. "What?" Amber asked innocently.

"Nothing, what is this "crisis" you are having," Nina sighed. "Even though you're only 6, you shouldn't have crisis's," She grumbled under her breath.

"Patricia'sgettingmarriedtoameaniebuttnamedbenandheisstealingfromherandhe'saliarface!" Amber breathed. Nina sighed.

"You probably misunderstood," Nina said patting her head. Amber made a pouty face.

"But Nina! She needs to know!" Amber whined.

"How did you hear all this anyways?" Nina questioned raising an eyebrow. Amber blushed.

"Spywork," Amber said.

"Haven't I told you it's wrong to snoop," Nina said giving a disapproving glare as she went to put up the lights again.

"You snoop," Amber said sassily putting her hands on her hips.

"Amber," Nina warned.

"Fine!" Amber exclaimed throwing her hands up then she ran out of the home, slamming the door. Nina's lights fell again and she groaned.

* * *

Amber ran around the hotel until she found Eddie setting up tables in one of the ballrooms. He sat down silverware at each setting place. He smiled at Amber.

"Hey little one," Eddie said.

"Are you in love with Patricia?" Amber asked. Eddie dropped the silverware he had onto the table.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well she's marrying a liarface," She said.

"That's her fiancé so that's who she wants to be with," He said. "Besides why are you asking me?"

"Because you love her," Amber said. "Duh,"

"No we aren't in love," Eddie firmly said. Amber shook her head.

"Okay, let's play piano," Amber said sitting behind the piano.

"I'm working Ambs," Eddie said.

"Please," Amber pouted. Eddie sighed and sat behind the piano.

"What should I play?" Eddie asked.

"Ariana Grande," Amber smiled.

"I have no clue how to play that," Eddie said.

"Then obviously you are not a talented player," Amber teased. Eddie laughed. "Well I guess you should play Diamond's are a girls best friend. Mummy love, love loves that song,"

"When is your mom coming home for Christmas?" Eddie asked starting to play.

"She's coming Christmas eve and she said that she was sending her presents earlier. But I haven't seen any when I was in the mail room," She said.

"Wait how did you get in there?"

"Don't worry about it," Eddie quirked his eyebrows. "Keep playing!"

"Alright, alright," Eddie kept playing and Amber smiled humming along. Patricia walked into the room and smiled slightly. Amber starting dancing and bouncing and Eddie laughed.

"Cute," Patricia said. Eddie turned around and the two met each other's eyes. "Hi Eddie,"

* * *

**_Hello my loves :). I get to go to school late tomorrow whooooo! Ah anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and wish me good luck on my biology test tomorrow, please because I'm freaking out. But anyways what are you doing for Thanksgiving? I'm supposed to be going somewhere but it's supposed to snow, greattttt. Also what do you guys want for Christmas? Or whatever you celebrate? Or what do you want in general if you don't celebrate anything. BTW did anyone else see Ariana Grande's perfection last night! Because she was more than perf last night!_**

**_SugarCubes101: Yay you like, thank you._**

**_Guest: Thank you and I'll try to update._**

**_hbhs12: Thank you and I adore Eloise! I love peddie and Fabina too._**

**_DefineAuthor: My story and I love you too :D_**

**_Guest: I love peddie too and yeah I can try and do kid amfie. _**

**_ruthdancegirl: Thank you times 2 :D I hope you enjoy._**

**_Houseofanubislover89: Why thank you and I adore long reviews. Thank you and you will hate him a lot._**

**_A Poet's Diary: I will keep writing!_**


	5. Amber the Aphrodite

Eddie and Patricia clicked eyes. Amber grinned brightly and then fake yawned. The two looked at Amber's dramatic yawn. Eddie held back the urge to roll his eyes, at his little friends.

"Well it's getting late, I should go," Amber said.

"It's noon," Eddie said.

"Late for my nap, good day Edison," Amber said dramatically then strutted out. She slammed the doors dramatically then grinned happily. No way she was taking a nap. She skipped happily to the elevator and went to her room. Nanny just had to hear about this.

* * *

"So you're back," Eddie said uneasily. Patricia smiled.

"Yeah, I'm back," Patricia said.

"The accent is thicker," He said standing up from the piano. She nodded and sat down. He sat down as well.

"That happens when you spend four years in England. It went away for a while but now it's back, and bolder than ever," She started to press on two keys.

"Do you remember the song I taught you?" She nodded simply and then lightly nudged Eddie over. She dramatically cracked her knuckles and stretched. Eddie laughed slightly, amused. She started playing hot cross buns. He laughed and clapped. When she was done, she faux curtsied.

"I'm just the next Bach," She said.

"Something like that," He chuckled.

"Now you play,"

"I should get back to work,"

"Oh yeah sure, because you and Amber were totally _working_,"

"Fine," Eddie started to play.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,"

"Correct," The two started to hum. Patricia leaned into his shoulder and he smiled down at her. The two were content until...

"Get back to work!" Denby's voice shattered the comfort. The two jumped up. "Gosh, you're paid to set this up and now we're behind! Incompetent-,"

"Stop," Patricia said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Denby asked.

"He's doing it alright? Besides I asked him to do this, and I'm more important than you. Don't you think? Besides he's one of the working people that make the Plaza work," Patricia scolded. Denby was shocked.

"Um correct, but,"

"Besides, he was entertaining me because you were two hours late," Denby gasped at Patricia's sass. The door opened and Ben entered, wrapping his arms around the angry girl. He went to kiss her neck but she decliened. He pulled away and she huffed. "Let's just go," Denby, Patricia and Ben walked out. Eddie sighed and rubbed his face.

"Just say how you feel idiot," He grumbled to himself.

* * *

Amber

These people are awful at taking my set ups! I took a short nap actually and wake up near dinner. Guess what I see? A rehersal dinner! Eddie was supposed to stop the wedding! Gosh I have to do everything myself! I stormed into the room as nanny was with Fabian watching a movie. Yuck. I slammed the door and the two jumped, spilling there wine. Wine is for big people like Mummy and nanny.

"Jesus, Amber," Nina said. I rolled my eyes and then picked up Weenie. I need to talk to Nina alone and not with him. I sat Weenie down then tickled him. He ran straight ahead, and then ran into Nina's legs. Nina spilled her wine.

"Oh, um," Fabian stuttered.

"I'll be right back," Nina said dabbing her shirt and going to her room. I followed her and she groaned as her white shirt now had a big red spot.

"Nanny, have you ever been wooed?" I asked sitting next to Nina at the vanity. She thought for a moment and pulled off her shirt.

"Well I don't know exactly, I guess," She said cleaning off her chest with a towel.

"What do you like?" I asked playing with the blush brush. "How does one woo?"

"Well girls like roses," Nina started. Roses!

"Thank you nanny!" I exclaimed and ran out. Fabian stopped me and I huffed, putting my arms over my chest. I tapped my foot. I have love to save! And wooing to do!

"What do you think about this?" He asked holding up a hair pin. "For your nanny,"

"Nanny has a billion hair pins. Now I have to go save love, her wedding days something new is going to be Eddie!" I ran out the door but I heard him say something.

"Old," Weird. Who likes old things? And why is he getting nanny gifts? Weirdness. I ran through the hotel. I have to go make love happen! I went to the concierge, he can get you anythingggggg you want. Especially for me because he has a crush on Mummy. He thinks she the most beautifulest person in the world. Which she is. Just like me. I ran to his desk and jumped on top.

"Can you get me tickets?" I asked.

"To?" He asked. Eddie and Patty like this weirdo loud rock music or whatever but its there thing. Soooo they're going to go on an awesome date set up by yours truly.

"A band called Sick Puppies," I said. What type of name is sick puppies? That sounds horrid not pleasant. If I had a band it be called the pink experience or Eloise and friends. Or maybe the Skipperdee band. Anyways certainty nothing like Sick Puppies.

"Oh that'll be booked Amber,"

"Are you serious? I mean I know some people like them but they're no IM5,"

"Who?" I huffed. One day their genus will be shown.

"Nevermind but can you please, please, please get me the tickets!"

"It's probably full," Fine. I sighed dramatically.

"Shame, I'll just tell mummy,"

"Wait, wait, wait. I'll see what I can do,"

"Thank you! I'll tell mother you were rawther helpful!" Oh yay love! This is going to be tres fab.

* * *

_**Ayeee ladiesss! Anyways hey, so life has been ugh. It's yeah anyways my finals are soon so wish me luck! And Christmas is also soon. What do you guys want for Christmas? I asked for cooking things, because I'm a great cook. Anyways hope you enjoyed love you guys *muah*.**_

_**peddieandcakeforever: Thank you and hopefully I'll update quicker!**_

_**Guest: Updated and thank you hun**_

_**A Poet's Diary: You'll see what happens...**_

_**SugarCubes101: She is amazing and sorry haha cliffhangers are fun!**_

_**BurkelyDandBradKLOVER219: He is very doodie head and thank you**_

_**houseofanubisfan2: It went bad as they all do ugh gosh I suck at Biology. Anyways thanks and its' always good to look at it again.**_


End file.
